


Sex or Pie?

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex or Pie?

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU but not by much. Hope you enjoy.

“Okay, Dean. Which would you give up for the rest of your life: sex or pie?” Sam asked from across the table. Dean looked up at him, a look of disappointment on his face. Dean looked from Sam then to his piece of pie and then back to Sam.

“Sex, Sam,” Dean said, as if the answer was obvious. Sam frowned and Dean got a sudden look of outrage.

“What the hell, Sam? What do you think I am, a horndog? I don’t just go around and have sex with everything I look at!” Dean ranted, almost shouting. Sam put his hands up in surrender.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Sam said, brushing off his brother’s anger. Dean gave a disgusted snort and went back to eating his piece of pie.

“I heard shouting, are you okay?” Castiel asked as he walked into the room, leaning against the doorjamb. Dean gave a wild gesture towards Sam while staring at Castiel.

“He thinks I’d rather have sex than eat pie. Pie always wins, man,” Dean almost pleaded to Castiel. Castiel nodded and got a pensive look on his face.

“I believe I would make the same decision. I don’t need to have sex but I do require sustenance. Also, the pie you make, Dean, is very good,” Castiel explained. A blush started to form on Dean’s face as he continued to eat.

“Thanks,” he murmured around a mouthful of pie. Sam made a face and looked back to Castiel.

“Okay, okay, I guess I was wrong,” Sam acquiesced as he threw his hands up in true defeat. Then a smirk formed on his face.

“Hey, Cas. Which would you give up for the rest of your life: Netflix or Dean?” Castiel’s eyes widened as the question hit him. Then, in a flash, he rushed from the room. Dean looked at the spot Castiel had just occupied.

“What?” Dean whispered, then his eyes widened as he realized what had just happened.

“Cas, come back here!” Dean shouted as he ran after the angel. Sam laughed as he opened his laptop to continue working.

“Idiots,” he chuckled.


End file.
